Though Dreams May Come
by Jenny11
Summary: Rogue and Gambit are having naughty dreams. What does that mean for Rogue and Logan? And what about Belladonna? Sequel to Remembered Rogue. FINISHED! Please R
1. Chapter 1

In the glow of the light from many candles, two bodies twined together. Heavy breathing and moans of pleasure broke the silence. The woman raised her face as her lover laid heated kisses along her neck. Her long auburn hair hung down her back, the white streaks shining gold in the candlelight. As her lover continued to trail kisses over her skin she slid her body along his until his manhood rested at her entrance. The sweat from their bodies glistened as they slid against each other. As he thrust inside her the woman cried out, "Remy!"                                                                                          

With a loud gasp, Rogue sat bolt upright in bed. Sweat poured off her body as she tried to shake off the dream. _Oh mah God_. 

Beside her Logan shifted in his sleep. Reaching out an arm for her and discovering she wasn't lying down, he dragged his head off the pillow to look up at her. "Marie?" His voice was heavy with sleep. "Somethin' wrong, baby?" 

"No, Ah'm fine." Rogue hoped her voice didn't sound as unsteady as she felt. "Go back to sleep, Logan. Ah'm just gonna go downstairs and get some milk." As he lay back down she swung her legs out of bed. Standing up she walked over and grabbed a robe and tied it tightly around her as she left the room and made her way down to the kitchen. She poured herself a glass of milk from the fridge while her mind replayed scenes from her dream. Shaken, Rogue sat down at the table with her milk. Running a hand through her hair, she took a long drink from her glass. _What is goin' on with me?_                   Just then Jean walked into the kitchen. "Rogue," she said surprised. "What are you doing up this late?"                                                                 Rogue stood up and walked over to put her glass in the sink. "Just dealin' with mah dreams again." 

Jean frowned as she noticed that Rogue was avoiding her eyes. "Nightmares again?" she asked carefully. 

"Yeah." Nodding, Rogue turned to walk back to her room. "Good night Jean." 

"Good night." Jean said slowly. As Rogue left, Jean's brow knitted in concern. Ever since the Professor had unblocked Rogue's memories, neither he nor Jean had been able to read Rogue's thoughts. At best they could only catch glimpses of her mind. Generally, Jean made it her principle not to probe a teammate's mind, but Rogue was giving off signals like a siren. And the glimpses Jean was catching did not bode well for the relationship that had blossomed between Logan and Rogue. Uneasy with what she'd sensed, Jean decided to keep it to herself. It wasn't her place to meddle in her teammates' relationship.  
  
* * *                                                                                                                                                                                                                                        Gambit woke with a start. Quickly, he tried to lie quietly but he was too late. He'd already woken up his wife. 

"Remy?" She sat up and looked down at him. 

"It's all right, Belle. Go back t' sleep." 

Belladonna doubtfully nodded, and laid back down. 

Beside her Gambit stared off into the darkness, his red on black eyes glowing as he considered his dream. In the silence of the room he imagined he could still hear the sounds of lovemaking as Rogue moved above him in the candlelight.  
  
* * *                                                                                                                                                                                                                                        "Rogue, look out!" 

Rogue turned just in time to see the Sentinel's arm swing towards her. Moving too slow to get out of the way, she winced as it slammed into her, knocking her out of the air. She hit the floor hard. In seconds Wolverine was at her side. Leaping at the Sentinel, he used his claws to climb up to the neck where he promptly cut the wires that held the giant head on. 

As the Sentinel fell to the floor, Cyclops ran over to them. "Rogue, I know this is just a training session, but we do this for a reason. If this had happened in the field, you could be hurt or worse! Just because you're strong doesn't mean you can take foolish chances like that. How long is this behavior-" 

"Back off One Eye!" Logan snapped, interrupting Scott's tirade. Turning back to Rogue he scooped her up in his arms and carried her out of the Danger Room. Setting her down in a chair, he kneeled on the floor and took her hands in his. "Marie, are you all right?" 

Rogue ruefully rubbed the back of her head. "Ah'm fine, Logan. Just let mah guard down that's all." 

Wolverine frowned in concern. "Marie, what aren't you telling me? You've been waking up in the middle of the night for a week now and it's getting to the point where you're too tired to train anymore. Tell me what's wrong." 

Rogue smiled and brushed a hand against his cheek. "Ah'm fine, really. Ah've just been having weird dreams, that's all. Nuthin' a good night's sleep won't cure." 

Logan nodded, but the look of concern never left his face. Something was going on, and he was going to find out what.  
  
* * *                                                                                                                                                                                                                                        Gambit felt a stab of guilt. He hadn't told Belle about the dreams. Every time his dreams woke him up he'd tried not to move, or wake her in any way, but she still seemed to wake up all the same. Part of Gambit's mind marveled that she was such a light sleeper, but mostly he felt guilty. He knew there was no way his new wife could know about his dreams, but the look in her eyes and the change in her usually proud stance were loud accusations to his conscience and his soul. Shaking his head, Gambit swore he would do everything he could to make up his unspoken debt to his new marriage. 

"Remy!" 

Gambit came out of his reverie at the sound of his name. Turning around he saw his brother Henri approaching. 

"Remy, why didn't y' answer me, mon frere?" 

"Sorry, Henri." 

"Nevermind. Y' probably jus dreamin' about some femme." Gambit shot him a look, but Henri ignored it. "Listen, Remy, dere's trouble. De Assassins-"            "De Assassins no longer de enemy, Henri. Belle and I are married now. Like it or not, we're united. Everyone is just gon have t' deal wit dat in dere own way." Turning abruptly, Gambit began to head for the door.                                                                                                                                           Henri's heart sank as he watched his brother's retreating form. Leaving the room he himself noticed two Assassins whispering together as they explored the Guild's headquarters. Henri clenched his fists. No matter what had happened, he would never be happy with having Assassins on Thief property. He knew he wasn't the only Thief who wasn't comfortable with members of the "formerly" hostile Assassins Guild roaming around in the Thieves Guild Headquarters. Unfortunately, when they'd brought their complaints to Remy, the head of the guild had responded that to ban the Assassins from Thieves Guild property would not only be a show of bad faith at a fragile stage in the union of the guilds, but in Remy's marriage also. Remy's proposed solution was that the Thieves take advantage of the situation and explore the Assassin's headquarters. When the rest of the complainants had pointed out that, as Thieves, they had already explored the Assassins' property Remy had chuckled. He relented a little and agreed to a temporary solution. Only two Assassins would be allowed on the property at a time and they had to have the permission of Belladonna herself. The same held for the Thieves on Assassin property. Henri groaned inwardly. Everyone knew the solution was futile. Rules like that were laughable to people who belonged to organizations that were named for crimes. Remy used to know that. 

Frowning, Henri wondered what had gotten into his brother. For a week now he had been acting strangely. It wasn't like him to be so trusting of the Assassins. Pondering the enigma, Henri continued walking. After a while he finally looked up and found he had walked to the other side of the mansion. He was outside the room Remy had been sharing with his new wife, Belladonna, head of the Assassins Guild. Suddenly, a thought struck Henri. Remy had married only two weeks ago and he had been determined to make his marriage work. Not only because Belladonna was a sweetheart from his youth, but for the good of the Guilds. It was a large responsibility. The Guild's future rested in large part on his marriage. If he had done something to jeopardize his marriage, he may try to make up for it by being lenient with the Assassin's Guild. A slight to Belladonna was a debt to the Assassin's Guild. And this slight seemed to be continuing. But what could Remy have done to endanger his marriage? Or who?


	2. Chapter 2

Rogue sighed as she snuggled up against Logan. This was heaven. She and Logan were curled up alone on a couch in the Rec Room. A hockey game was playing and they were finally enjoying some alone time together. Smiling, Rogue pushed her head under Logan's arm so she could rest in his lap. Laying on her back, she looked up at his face. 

"What are you smiling at?" Logan asked, playfully tickling her stomach. 

Rogue giggled. Then she turned a suggestive look on him. "Nuthin' yet." 

"Mmmm." Logan gently lifted the arm that she was lying her head on, bringing her face up so he could press his lips to hers. She responded by wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning into the kiss. Things were just getting interesting when they both heard someone enter the room. 

"Ahem." 

Logan reluctantly broke the kiss. Irritated, he glared at the man responsible for the interruption. "What do you want?" he growled. 

The man took a step back. "I-I got a message for Rogue?" 

Rogue sighed and sat up. "Yeah?" The man hesitantly walked over to her and handed her a slip of paper. Wolverine watched him menacingly every step of the way. As soon as Rogue had taken the paper, the man hurried out of the room. Rogue opened the note.  
  
Mademoiselle Rogue,  
  
I would like to speak with you privately. It concerns your lover Remy LeBeau. Meet me at Hank's Hideaway in twenty minutes. I will find you. Come alone.  
  
A friend                                                                                                                                                                                                                                    

Rogue's heart sank as she read the letter. The word "lover" glared at her from the page, an angry accusation. Immediately, Rogue's mind flashed to her dreams and she felt her heart thudding in her chest. 

"Marie, what is it?" Logan asked. He leaned over to read the letter and Rogue frantically clutched it to her chest. Shocked, Logan looked at her. She avoided his eyes and scrambled to stand up. "Ah have to go, Logan." 

"Go where?" he asked, standing up and blocking her way. 

"Logan, please, Ah have to meet someone." 

"Who?" 

"Just someone!"

 "I don't think you should go alone!" 

"Logan, please, Ah have to do this mahself. Please." She looked into his eyes, begging him to understand. 

Logan looked at her for a few moments and finally stepped aside. As Rogue hurried out of the room he watched her go with a sinking feeling. He was still staring at the door, when Jean walked in. 

"Hey, Logan." She noticed the look on his face. "What's wrong?" she asked in concern. 

"Marie just took off. She went to meet someone and she wouldn't say who it was." Logan said tiredly. Normally, he wouldn't talk to anyone about something that was bothering him, but he was nearing the end of his rope. Jean frowned and bit her lip. Logan noticed the gesture. "You know somethin' Jean?" 

Jean sighed. If something really was going on, she felt like he had the right to know. Briefly she told Logan about meeting Rogue in the kitchen that night she'd woken from the first dream. "I just got the feeling something was wrong." 

"Wrong as in . . ?" Jean looked at him apologetically. That did it. Making a decision, Logan stood up and left quickly to follow Rogue. As he left the mansion he reflected that if anyone understood the need to do something on their own it was him. He'd left Marie for a whole year to do what he had to. But with her strange behavior over the past week or so he was starting to worry. Now with what Jean had said, and even more what she hadn't, he was scared. It had taken him four years to see what had been in front of him the whole time. He wasn't going to lose her now.  
  
 * * *   

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                    Rogue felt horrible as she flew towards Harry's Hideaway. She hated keeping things from Logan. As bad as she felt though, she knew she would feel a whole lot worse if she lost him, and until she knew what this mystery person had to say, she wanted Logan kept out of it. Spotting Harry's, Rogue landed. As she entered the place, she took a seat alone without looking around. A few minutes later a man sat down across from her. He wore sunglasses and his face was composed. 

"Mademoiselle Rogue?" 

"Yes." 

"Bonjour. I'm Henri LeBeau." 

Rogue looked startled. "LeBeau? You mean you're-" 

"Remy's brother."

"What do you want with me?"

"I wan know what you been doin' wit my brother, mademoiselle." 

"What are you talking about? Ah've only seen Remy a few times since last year. We're just friends." 

"Let me lay de cards out right now, chere. Remy been actin' strange f' over a week now. I 'tink he be feelin' guilty bout somethin'. Somethin' bout his wife." Behind the sunglasses Henri watched Rogue's face pale. 

"What kind of something?" she asked urgently. 

"I don-" 

"You referred to him as mah lover in your note. Why?" 

Before Henri could answer, there was a tiny whirring sound. Henri's body suddenly stiffened, his eyes going wide. He collapsed on the table and Rogue gasped when she saw the dagger in his back. Immediately she got up and blocked him with her own body. Looking around she couldn't tell where the dagger had come from.

"You're not getting out of it that easy," she muttered. Removing the dagger carefully, she then scooped him up in her arms. Rising into the air she quickly made her way back to the mansion.  
  
* * *    

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                    Rogue paced back and forth in the room outside the infirmary. Jean had been in there for hours working on Henri. When she'd finally left ten minutes ago, she'd said he was all right, but he wasn't out of the woods yet. Rogue winced. What if he didn't make it? Rogue ran a hand through her hair in frustration. She had to know what Henri had been alluding to. What if Gambit was experiencing the same dreams she was? At that thought Rogue stopped cold. Gambit. What was she going to tell him? His brother was lying there in the infirmary, and she had completely forgotten to call Gambit! Rogue swore to herself. She knew she had to call Gambit to tell him about his brother, but the look in Logan's eyes when she had left made her hesitant to have Remy anywhere near him. 

As she headed to the door to call Gambit, it opened and Logan stood looking at her. "Logan! Where have you been? Ah've been lookin' all over for you." 

"Who is he Marie?" 

Rogue looked confused. Then realization dawned. "You followed me." 

"Who is he?" Logan looked her in the eyes with a steady gaze. 

"His name's Henri LeBeau." At the last name Logan flinched. Concerned, Rogue hurried to finish. "Logan, he just came down here to talk to me-" 

"I want to know everything Marie. I want to know what's been going on, why you haven't been sleeping." He took a deep breath and steeled himself. "Is there something going on between you and Gambit?" 

Rogue's eyes widened and she almost cried. Logan looked so vulnerable. She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him, holding him to her. He didn't pull away, but he didn't return the hug. "Logan, please believe me, nothing is going on between me and Remy." She took a deep breath and held onto him, not wanting to see his eyes. "Logan, almost two weeks ago, Ah started havin' dreams. Dreams about me and Remy." She felt Logan tense in her arms and held on tighter, afraid he'd pull away. "Ah don't know where they're coming from, Logan. Ah can't sleep, Ah don't know what to do about it. Then that letter came. Henri said that something was wrong with Remy. He thought it had something to do with his marriage. He thought Remy and Ah were havin' an affair, which we're not." she hurried to add. She paused a moment, waiting for Logan to say something. 

"Why did he think that?" Logan asked quietly. He still hadn't moved. 

"Ah don't know, someone stabbed him before he could say anymore. That's why Ah brought him back here. Logan, please," her voice broke. 

Logan took a deep breath. Finally, his arms came up behind her back and he held her to him. With a sob, she buried her face in his chest. "Shhhh. It's o.k.," he murmured. With a sigh he pressed his cheek to her hair. "Marie, I wish you'd just told me sooner. Baby, I love you." 

"Ah know," Rogue whispered. "Ah love you too. Ah was just so scared. Ah don't know where these dreams are comin' from. Ah didn't want you to think . . ." 

"I know. I-" 

Just then the door opened behind them. Turning, Rogue and Wolverine watched as a woman with blond hair in cornrow braids walked in. Behind her a tall man with reddish brown hair stepped forward. "Allo, chere." He turned his head to Wolverine. "Mon ami." Wolverine nodded stiffly. Gambit put his arm around his wife's waist. "Dis is my wife, Belladonna." 

"It's nice to finally meet you, Rogue." Belle said softly. She looked at Wolverine. "Monsieur . . ?" 

"Wolverine." 

Gambit turned to Rogue. "Henri?" 

"He's in the infirmary. Ah'm sure Jean wouldn't mind if you went in to see him." The two Cajuns nodded and went in. As they disappeared into the infirmary, Rogue turned back to Wolverine. He was still staring at the infirmary door. "Hey," Rogue said softly. She reached a hand up to draw Logan's face down to hers and kissed him gently. He returned the kiss. When they parted she smiled at him encouragingly. He finally smiled a little. They sat down to wait. 

A few minutes later, Gambit and Belladonna came out. "How is he?" Rogue asked. 

"He's still sleeping. Merde." Gambit swore. 

Belle put a placating hand on his shoulder. "Husband, maybe y' should look around at de restaurant he was stabbed at, no? I'll come wit you."            "Non. I don want my wife t' follow my brother into de infirmary. I'll go." 

"Husband let me go wit you. Y' not gon find anything in de dark by y'self." 

Logan could feel Rogue's eyes on him. Sighing he spoke up. "I'll help you." 

Gambit looked him in the eyes. "'Tanks mon ami." Logan nodded abruptly. 

"Since I'm not needed I'll be at de hotel." Belle said. 

Rogue put her hand on Logan's arm. "Ah'll stay here with Henri. Just in case."  
  
* * *    

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                    Wolverine crept over the floor inside Harry's Hideaway. So far, neither he nor Gambit had found anything to clue them in to who might have thrown that dagger at Henri. Wolverine doubted they would. The only reason he was out here to begin with was it would make Marie happy. He was in a hurry to show her that he trusted her. Plus, the sooner they solved this mess with Henri's attack, the sooner Gumbo would go back to New Orleans where he belonged. 

Outside Gambit was searching for clues on his own. His mind was in turmoil. So much had happened so fast. First the dreams, then Belle began to feel ill. Gambit flinched at that thought. He knew she had figured out something was happening and he couldn't help but think that it was his refusal to share his thoughts with her that was causing her to feel unwell.                                                                                                                                           Suddenly, his kinetic sense picked up movement around the corner. When he moved towards the figure in the shadows, it took off. Immediately, Gambit followed.  
  
* * *    

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                    Rogue was startled when she heard a noise in the hallway outside the door to the waiting room. As she rose, the door opened. Gambit rushed in.            "Rogue! Did y' see anyone?" 

"What? No, Ah didn't. You're the first one who's been here since ya'll left." 

"Merde!" 

"Remy, what happened?" 

"I saw someone outside Harry's Hideaway. Dey ran t' the mansion. I lost him outside de walls." 

"Well why don't we search the mansion and the grounds together? Ah'll go get Storm and ask her to watch Henri." 

Gambit nodded. "What else gon happen t'night?" he sighed.  
  
* * *    

Wolverine growled as he stalked to his bike. He'd just come out of the restaurant to tell Gambit he hadn't found anything only to find that the thief himself was now missing. If he went back to that mansion behind his back . . . Logan's eyes flashed with anger. Suddenly he saw a slight figure coming towards him. Tensing, he was about to release his claws when he caught the scent. "Belladonna." 

"Logan." She had tears forming in her eyes. 

Logan frowned. "What's wrong?" 

"I got no one else t' turn to. I got scared at de hotel by myself. I went to de mansion to stay wit Rogue and I saw-" She choked on a sob. Logan's stomach tightened. Belle looked up at him through teary eyes. "He be wit your woman."


	3. Chapter 3

Gambit and Rogue walked into the waiting room, returning from their search. "Thanks for watching over him, Storm." 

Storm put down her magazine and stood up gracefully. "Did you find anyone?" 

"No." Rogue sighed and flopped down into a chair. 

Storm smiled. "Don't lose hope, child. I'm sure things will work out. Good night you two. Remy, I'm sure your brother will be all right." 

"'Tanks Stormy." As Storm left, Remy sighed. 

"It's o.k., Remy. Storm's right, things'll look better in the morning." 

"Oui, I know." He sat down in a chair next to her. "But still, chere, I'm startin' t' wish you'd never called." 

Rogue looked surprised. "Remy, Ah never called you." 

He leaned his head back and closed his eyes. "Chere, of course y' called me. How you 'tink Belle knew to tell me 'bout my brother?" 

"But Ah never called. How did Belle know?" 

An unpleasant look of realization slowly dawned on Gambit. "She'd know if one of her assassins did it." He said grimly. 

"You think she sent someone to do it?" asked Rogue. 

"Non. I 'tink maybe on of de other Assassins have a problem wit de union." A look of dismay colored his face. 

"Remy, what's wrong?" 

"Chere, what if dey're after Belle?" He stood up quickly. "We got t' get back to de hotel." 

Rogue's brow furrowed in confusion as she followed him. "Ah don't understand. Why would one of Belle's own assassins try to kill her and Henri?"

"Julien is Belle's brother and second in command. If Belle dies he control de Guild and he can call off de union." 

Rogue looked horrified. "You think he'll kill his own sister and lay the blame on Henri?" 

"Oui." 

As they walked to the door of the waiting room, Rogue suddenly stopped. "Remy, what about Henri?" 

"Don worry bout me," a weak voice answered. Gambit and Rogue spun around to see Henri leaning against the doorway of the infirmary. 

"Henri!" Gambit ran over to hug his brother. "You all right!" 

"Of course. You two loud enough to wake de half dead." 

"Henri, why don't you go upstairs and stay with Storm? Tell her we'll be back soon." Rogue suggested. 

"Oui. I be fine. Now go!"  
  
* * *                                                                                                                                                                                                                                        

"Dat stupid Wolverine." Belle cursed and slammed the closet door. "What kind of a man runs away when his wife cheat on him wit another man?" Whirling around, she turned to the woman sitting on the bed. "He needs to catch dem in de act." 

Kwannon calmly regarded Belladonna. "I don't know that that's possible." 

"What dat 'sposed t' mean? I pay you enough money." 

The Asian woman's expression did not change. "Rogue's mind is cluttered with many psyches and her permanent incorporation of Ms. Marvel's Kree heritage makes her almost impossible to read telepathically. It was a tribute to me that I was even able to project the dreams into her mind." 

"It's not enough! Obviously, de dreams didn't work like dey were 'sposed to on Rogue. She was 'sposed to be ravaged with guilt like my dear husband! Wolverine has t' 'tink Remy been havin' his woman." 

"Why not simply allow me to kill him, if you want your husband dead so badly?" 

Belle's nose wrinkled in disgust. "You 'tink you could kill Remy? Remy be many 'tings, Kwannon, but a bad fighter not one of dem. Besides, you fool, I don want to raise any suspicion. Remy have t' die, but not by Assassin." 

"But I'm not part of your Guild. How would any connection be made?" 

"Someone would have had t' hire you! Who you 'tink dose Thieves blame? Non, I need Wolverine t' kill him. Den Thieves 'tink it was jus a jealous lover of one of Remy's many femmes." Taking a deep breath, she finished her rant. Calming down she walked into the bathroom to look in the mirror. "No matter. Kwannon, you jus keep dose dreams goin' in Remy's mind. I don want him 'tinkin too hard about anything else." She smiled at her reflection. "I gon be de leader of de Thieves Guild and de Assassins Guild. Wit Remy gone, day not strong enough to resist. Den no one can stop me." She paused when there was no answer from Kwannon. Frowning she walked back into the bedroom-and froze. 

"Allo, mon amour." Gambit said quietly. 

"Remy." Hiding her surprise, Belle rushed to embrace her husband. When he didn't respond she looked up at his face. The look there made her back up. "Remy? My husband, what's wrong?" She noticed Rogue standing behind him. 

"I heard everything, Belle." He held up a hand as Belle opened her mouth to explain. "Non. I don wan hear y' lies anymore." 

"You a fool Remy. Dis changes nothing!" With a snarl, Belle brought an energy gun out from behind her back and aimed it at Gambit. 

"No!" Rogue launched herself into the air and made it in front of Gambit just as the shot hit. With a grunt Rogue was knocked hard into him and they both crashed to the floor. Instantly, Rogue was up and flying towards Belladonna. Belle brought the gun up to fire another shot, but Rogue grabbed the gun and crushed it. "It's over ya swamp witch." 

"Not hardly." Rogue spun around just in time to see an Asian woman creeping up behind Gambit. Raising her fist, a pink light emanating from it in the shape of a knife, she brought it down on Gambit's head. Gambit cried out as the psychic knife cut through his mind and he collapsed to the floor.            "Remy!" Rogue threw Belladonna hard against the wall and went to move towards Kwannon. As the two women sized one another up, Kwannon made a swipe at Rogue with her psychic knife. Dodging the blow, Rogue took a swing at Kwannon, bare hand going for her face. Gracefully, Kwannon avoided her touch. For several minutes they circled one another, until suddenly a knife flew towards Rogue from behind. It bounced harmlessly off her near-invulnerable skin, but it was enough of a distraction to give Kwannon the opening she needed. With the grace of her profession she brought the psychic knife down towards Rogue's head.

Before the knife could reach its target, a growl sounded through the room and Wolverine came barreling in. Tackling Kwannon, it was only a few minutes before the fight was over and the Asian assassin unconscious. As Wolverine stood up Rogue walked up to Belle. For a minute, Belle considered reaching for another weapon, but the look in the Southern mutant's eyes promised a harsh punishment and Belle did not want to give her a reason to absorb her mind. 

Behind them Wolverine sighed. "Can we go home now?"


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Rogue, Logan, Gambit, and Henri all sat around the X- mansion's rec room. Rogue was snuggled up next to Logan, who had his arm around her. Gambit and Henri sat on a small couch beside them. 

"So let me get dis straight," Henri said. "Belle hired dis telepath Kwannon t' put naughty dreams in Rogue and Remy's heads to make dem act guilty so dat de Wolverine would 'tink dey were havin' an affair and kill Remy so Belle could take over both de Guilds?" 

"That's about it." Rogue agreed. 

"Why didn't de telepath just make you an Remy actually do something?"                                                                                                                  Logan's arm tightened around Rogue and she snuggled closer before responding. "Kwannon couldn't get a good enough hold on mah mind to do that. All she could do was project thoughts into mah head." 

"What Gambit don understand is how dis Kwannon got close enough to de both of us t' do it." Gambit spoke up. 

"I tol you, Remy, dos Assassins been all over de Guild's property. Kwannon probably jus walked right in." 

"An her telepathic ability could've clouded Logan's mind to keep him from sensing her when she was here," Rogue added. A thought occurred to her and she turned to look at Logan. "By the way, how did you know to come after us?" 

"Belladonna came to see me after Gambit left Harry's to tell me you two were together. But she called me Logan. When I introduced myself, I said Wolverine. She had to have known about me before she got here to know my real name, but she acted like she'd never heard of me when we first met today. I didn't realize it until a while later. Then I came back to the mansion, talked to Henri here and went to the hotel." Logan finished. 

Everyone was silent for a moment as they all mulled it over. Finally, Gambit stood up. "Well, I guess we ought t' be goin' now. We got a lot of work t' do back in New Orleans." Henri nodded. As they said their good-byes, Gambit walked over to Rogue and Logan. Rogue rose to give him a hug good-bye. Then Gambit turned to Wolverine. "'Tanks mon ami." Logan nodded and accepted Gambit's outstretched hand. "Take care of her. Y' got yourself something worth hangin' on to." 

"I will. You be careful too, Gumbo. I'm not savin' yer ass again." 

Gambit chuckled. "Oui, mon ami. Gambit make sure his ass is never your concern again."  
  
  
  
Note: If any of this story didn't make sense, or if you thought something wasn't explained very well, please e-mail me and let me know. I will rewrite it. Also, please read and review. There may be future parts.


End file.
